yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Art Gallery
The Art Gallery ' (絵の通路, ''E No Tsūro, Picture Path) is another hub which can be accessed from many different areas. The paintings here either show the picture close up, trigger events, or transport you to different locations. Features There are a number of paintings in the art gallery that can be interacted with (which are shown with a small white label underneath them) *'''Painter-kun's picture - Transports you to a room where Painter-kun can be seen working on the same painting. *'Cloudy Sky' - Changes the floor into a scrolling cloudy sky. *'Obscure monochrome eyes' - Transports you to a path to Monochrome Feudal Japan. *'Multi-colored splatter' - Transports you to a close up of this picture. Interacting with the blob creature changes the background, and interacting with it with the Glasses effect causes a loud ripping sound to play and the background to change to a different image. In older versions, you would need to do this in order to get the Stretch effect. *'Red Spider Lily' - Transports you to the basement of the Black Building in Onyx Tile World. *'Red eye' - Transports you to an area of Toy World with a tic-tac-toe game surrounded by a purple clock and a sane Shadow Woman. Walking up to her her makes her follow you, and if you interact with the tic-tac-toe board, you'll lay down X's or O's. If you travel downwards you will come to a miniature version of Toy World, which you can enter through the top door. You only have access to one other door, which leads to the Day & Night Towers. *'Bleeding eyes' - Transports you to Visine World. *'Rainbow Supernova' - Transports you to the Sky Kingdom. *'Neon Faces' - Transports you to a sectioned off area of the Underwater Amusement Park. *'Wrecked house' - Shows you a close up of Urotsuki standing amongst the remains of a wrecked house. If you press Z, there is a thunderclap and Urotsuki disappears. *'Drooling Mouth' - Shows you a close up of this image. There is also purple demon with red horns walking around along with a few more portals - two easels at opposite sides of the first hallway in the gallery. The first will always transport you to the Blue Forest (as shown in the picture), and the second will transport you to either Dizzy Spirals World, The Baddies Bar, a room in Garden World or the Pastel Blue House's roof. This location varies every dream session, however sometimes the easel will just take you to a black screen and cause your game to crash, so be wary. You can also get to the Art Gallery from the Dark Room if you use the Telephone effect on Oni Musume while she is reading and then interact with her book. Also there is something like a dark door behind the red disc on a spring (It's hard to see) but is unknown how to reach it or where will you be transported. 2kki-AG-pk.png|Painter-Kun's painting. 2kki-AG-sky.png|Changes the floor into a scrolling cloudy sky. 2kki-AG-onms.png|Oni Musume's room leads here. One-way trip. 2kki-AG-path-mfj.png|Transports you to a path to Monochrome Feudal Japan. 2kki-AG-splat.png|The multi-colored splatter. splatterpainting.png|The Spider Lily 2kki-AG-tw.png|Transports you to the tic-tac-toe board in Toy World. 2kki-AG-vis.png|Takes you to Visine World. 2kki-AG-skykng.png|Takes you to the Sky Kingdom. 2kki-AG-prkfaces.png|Leads to a tiny exclusive area of the Underwater Amusement Park, 2kki-AG-wp44.png|The wrecked house. 2kki-AG-wp8.png|Shows you a close-up of this image and unlocks wallpaper #8. 2kki-AG-wp7.png|Moving past this painting will unlock wallpaper #7. It can't actually be interacted with. Category:Locations